This invention relates to a system and method for providing roadside and emergency assistance to a vehicle.
Drivers often need roadside assistance with their vehicle, such as when they have a flat tire, the vehicle is stuck in the snow, or is otherwise not functioning. For most drivers, this currently requires the user to call for help with their cell phone. If cell service is unavailable, the driver must walk to get assistance or wait for another passing car to call for assistance.
Frequently, drivers need emergency assistance, such as in the event of a crash. Often, the drivers and passengers in the vehicle are unable to call for emergency assistance themselves.
Some current systems provide emergency and roadside assistance through in-vehicle systems. However, these systems have several weaknesses. For one, they utilize cell phone network connectivity only, which means that assistance will be unavailable where cell coverage is not available.